


Stay- A Malec One-Shot

by Malec_is_life



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 04:16:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17635859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malec_is_life/pseuds/Malec_is_life
Summary: As you can tell from the title this is a book with containing a Malec one-shot. It will have fluff and major feels. This could potentially be triggering, just a heads up.Alec is plagued with nightmares. One night it gets to be too much and Alec starts to contemplate his options.1. Call Magnus2. Try to sleep and hope that horrid dream doesn’t return3. Make it all go awayIf you're ready to find out what Alec decides start reading.





	Stay- A Malec One-Shot

Alec bolts upright after the nightmare that seems to never leave. The only thing on his mind are the words Magnus said to him.  
“Just promise you’ll tell me if things ever get that bad.”  
He wants to, no he needs to call him. He needs to call him like he needs to breathe. But he starts having doubts because it's midnight and surely the warlock is sleeping.  
By now Alec is pacing the room with watery eyes, pondering his options.  
1\. Call him  
2\. Try to sleep and hope that horrid dream doesn’t return  
3\. Make it all go away  
Alec eventually decides to text Magnus,not realizing this lover was visiting the institute to meet with Alec’s parents.  
In his message he writes:  
“I’m sorry I didn't tell you sooner. Don't mourn for me, find a new love.  
Goodbye Magnus.”

While Magnus is speaking to Maryse and Robert he excuses himself to check the message he received. He read it then re-read it, chuckling because this must be some kind of joke. Then it dawned on him, Alec doesn’t joke like this.  
He runs down the corridor to check Alec’s room. He finds the room empty and the bed covered with jumbled up sheets.  
No, no please no. please let this be a dream. Magnus thinks as he runs up the stairs.  
When he opens the door to the top floor he sees the most heartbreaking thing… His shadowhunter curled into the corner sobbing and muttering about how he should’ve called him.  
“Alexander” he says as he slowly approaches the younger man.  
“No. No. You’re not supposed to be here. I shouldn’t have texted you,” Alec says through his cries. “I’m so stupid.”  
Magnus was about to respond but Alec continued.  
“He was right. I ruin everything. He was right about everything. I should take his advice and just di-”Magnus couldn’t let him finish that sentence.  
“Alexander, who’s telling you this?” the warlock asks as gently as possible.  
“Asmodeus. I see him every time I close my eyes. He won’t leave me alone.” he cries.  
This sends magnus into a fit of rage. He almost destroys something with his magic but he instantly rage turns into sadness and concern when he Alec whisper to himself. “Why cant he see. I just want to leave.”  
Those words absolutely break Magnus. But he knows he has to be strong for his shadowhunter, his everything. Magnus remembers that Alec finds comfort in his real eyes and it shows how much Magnus trusts him. So, he lets down his glamour as he kneels in front of him. Magnus tells him to look at him. When he does the look in his lover’s watery cat-like eyes is absolutely devastating. The feeling of guilt and regret Alec gets has him apologising over and over.  
Magnus then sits on the ground and wraps his arms around Alec. He starts whispering all the things that they’ve done together. Whether it be little things like making breakfast or going to dinner at a fancy restaurant. After that he tells him about all of things he’s done that has made the warlock smile. Once he feels Alec’s breathing even out in his hold he decides to take him somewhere that isn’t surrounded by heartless shadowhunters. Magnus opens a portal to his loft, carries Alec through and lay him on his bed. He goes to leave to give him his privacy but Alec grabs his wrist. He looks down to see the terrified look in Alec’s eyes as he says,  
“Stay.”  
And that's exactly what Magnus does.


End file.
